The battery can be by way of example a starter battery of a motor vehicle. The battery is a rechargeable battery that provides electric current for a starter motor of an internal combustion engine. In contrast, the battery of an electric vehicle that is used to drive the vehicle is described as a traction battery. In addition thereto, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles can also comprise a starter battery. Lead rechargeable batteries or lithium ion rechargeable batteries can be used as batteries, however, both batteries are referred to hereunder as lead batteries or lithium ion batteries.
If lead batteries or lead rechargeable batteries age and by way of example begin to produce a gas owing to internal short circuits or other mechanisms, it is typical for the temperature of said batteries to increase. This can lead to greatly increased temperatures to the extent that the electrolyte begins to boil and to leak from the battery. Acidic vapor, water vapor and/or smoke that occurs in this manner represents a potential safety risk for people or can at least be a reason for a customer to be dissatisfied as such batteries spread unpleasant smells. This is critical in particular in the technical field of plug-in electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles that are often left unattended for a long period of time whilst charging the battery.
In the case of aging lead batteries, internal corrosion and a high internal resistance can also occur as side effects. Owing to the high internal resistance and decreased capacity, said batteries are by way of example no longer capable of providing energy with a voltage that is sufficient to start up the vehicle. In addition, electrical loads that draw more current than the generator or the DC-DC converter of the vehicle is designed to supply cause voltage transients on the battery connectors when discharging, which can decrease the electrical functionality of this or other loads. By way of example, it is possible for the transients to cause control procedures in the vehicle to be shut down and restarted if their low voltage operating limits are not adhered to.
In addition, in the case of batteries that display these symptoms, it can be assumed that said batteries will probably fail within a foreseeable period of time. This failure of functionality of a battery and therefore a malfunction of a vehicle should be avoided at all costs. This can occur by way of example by virtue of a driver or service personnel drawing attention to an impending battery failure in good time. Different parameters can be drawn upon as indicators for a defective battery.
Warning notifications to the driver or a customer service agent are however dependent upon these persons reacting to said notifications in order to change the critical battery situation. If this does not occur in good time, damage and/or a limitation of the vehicle functionality can already have occurred. Vehicle failures owing to acute battery problems are not easily prevented and measures of this type, in particular in the case of unattended charging procedures by way of example of plug-in electric vehicles or plug-in hybrid vehicles, are often not suitable for averting damage to the battery or to the vehicle. This can occur by way of example as a result of exchanging the battery, however a leakage of vapor from the battery or even a battery failure can also occur prior to exchanging the battery.